A Look Inside
by winkypinkystar
Summary: Lily Bicarda has a strange dream one night, the next day she gets a strange letter from someone important, all the while she had to deal with James Potter and his flirty way. can she make it to the end of 7th year? lets hope so.
1. What a morning

Disclaimer: I don't usually pray to god but I did last night. I prayed that when I woke up I would have the rights to Harry Potter. Well I don't, seeing as I have to write this disclaimer. Ahh poopy. Stupid, talented J.K. Rowling coming up with all the ideas and then having rights to them. sob Why are my prayers never answered?  
  
Summary: Lily Bicarda is in her 7th year when she has a very strange dream. The next day she gets an even stranger letter form someone important. All the while, she had to deal with James Potter and his flirty ways. Can she make it to the end of 7th year? Let's hope so. Read the rest. 3  
  
WPS: Ok guys, this is my first Harry Potter fic. It's pretty good so far, but I just want to say, Lily's last name, Bicarda, is different from the books for the reason that it goes with my story. Please, no stupid reviews saying its wrong. I know it is. I don't need you to tell me that. Sorry if I sound like a meanie. Around the 5th chapter it will explain. Now, I know when I'm reading a new story I hate it when the authors talk forever. So ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
She stood there, breathing heavily, grasping something hard in her hand. Slowly, she raised it to her line of sight. It was a knife. A knife with a red fluid running down the blade and on to her hands. Her eyes widened in panic. Whose blood was it? Was it hers? WAS SHE DYING? She dropped it as though it were searing hot, and began to franticly search all over her body for any place of entry the knife could have made. She didn't feel hurt, and let out a sigh of relief when she found nothing wrong with her. No wound. Anywhere. But if the blood wasn't hers... she squinted around her in the pale light from the half moon above her, but with the trees blocking most of the light, she couldn't see much of anything. She did, however, see a trail of the crimson liquid. She thought about following it.  
  
'I should check to see if they, whoever they are, are alright' said a soft voice in her head, her own voice, but then a harsher tone, one she did not recognize, spoke,  
  
'NO! Think about it, if you stabbed them, do you REALLY think that they are going to want you to follow them? Huh? Do ya? I didn't think so.'  
  
Something told her to trust her voice and ignore the meaner one. She set off along the path of trampled underbrush. She looked down at the floor of the forest. There were hoof marks, like a deer's. That was strange. But then they changed, to a shape more like a mans. That was stranger.  
  
Then she noticed something shiny on the ground. She bent down to pick it up. Holding the object up in the faint glow of the moon, she realized that they were glasses. They looked familiar too, but she couldn't quite place them to a face. So she pocketed them and continued forward. Suddenly she heard a sound and stopped where she was, listening for it again. And there it was! Somewhere ahead of her. It's sounded like a groan. Like someone was in pain.  
  
'That must be them!' she thought and cautiously moved forward. Peaking out from a bush, she realized that she was about to step into a clearing, but in the middle of that clearing there was someone lying on the ground. They didn't seem to be moving, whoever they were.  
  
She slid silently up to the form, crainging her neck to see who it was, but he, it was defiantly a he, was face down. She backed up a few paces in fear when he flopped over to let out another moan. He was clutching his side. She looked down at the ground to see a big stain, blood. Her eyes trailed up his body to see that his robes were dark with the same cursed liquid. She began again. Lingering on a patch on the right side of his chest. She was now informed of what school he attended, and what house he was in. Her school, her house... She kept going, to his face. A face she recognized, a familiar face, a face twisted in pain. She dropped to her knees, cupping his head in her hands. He blinked up at her. That face belonged to... "Oh god, oh please no"  
  
BOOM  
  
Lily sat bolt upright. "What was that?" she wondered out loud.  
  
In the next bed over, her friend Riley responded still half awake, "I dunno..."  
  
Riley had always been the trouble maker of Lily's friends. She was very beautiful. High cheek bones, shoulder length platinum blonde hair. She was taller than Lily, who considered herself to be very short. Next to Sirius, though, Riley felt very small. That's what she liked about him. He always made her feel more like a little girl. No one could understand why they weren't a couple yet. They had each told how they felt for the other, but they still didn't date. It was a mystery.  
  
She got up out of her bed and went into the bathroom. Lily heard her turn on the shower. She lay back down on her pillows and closed her eyes. Thinking about the dream she had, it seemed so vivid but now she could barely remember it. Where had she been? Who was the boy? Why had she felt like her heart had stopped when she saw him? Who was that boy?! This was beginning to annoy her.  
  
She must have dozed off because Riley, fresh out of the shower and dressed, shook her awake saying, "You should get up I think it almost 9:00. What's up with you Lils? You've been sleeping a bunch lately. And last night you woke me and Ama, jabbering about something. It was wired. Are you ok?"  
  
Before Lily could answer her, the door of the girls' dormitory banged open. In stormed Ama. Lily's other best friend. She had muddy brown eyes and dark brown, almost black, hair. She had more of a round face, nothing like Riley's. She was short, about, 4'11", and in manys eyes, cute as a button. Her full name was Amara Blithe. Her great-great-grandfather, Michel Blithe, had been experimenting with potatoes and accidentally causes the Great Famine.  
  
"Those IDIOTS! THOSE FOOLS! I CAN'T BELIVE THEM! THEY ARE SO STUPID!" she continued to rant, pacing around the room, throwing her hands in the air. Lily glanced at Riley and then at her shouting friend, "What are they doing this time?" she didn't need to ask who they were, she already knew.  
  
The Marauders. Their ring leader, James Potter, was the worst. Sirius Black was his best friend, his second hand man, comrade in arms, his partner in crime, the second pea to his two pea pod, the apple to his orange, the peas to his carrots, and the dumb to his dumber. James was pompous, rude, annoying, and big headed. He was constantly asking Lily out, saying all signs point to them being together, but Lily had yet to find any. He had black messy hair which he constantly ruffled it to make it look even messier. According to Lily, he must have thought it looked cool or something. She had come to the conclusion that his main, and possibly only, goal in life was to look, and be, popular. What a dork.  
  
She started to listen to Ama again, "They are actually trying to FLY up the stairs on their brooms! And the BOOM you heard earlier? That was them trying to bewitch the stairs to think they were girls! Clearly, NOTHING IS GOING TO WORK!" she shouted the last bit out the door and down the stairs. "Thank GOD Remus isn't that stupid! I would FREAK if he did stuff like those two!"  
  
Remus Lupin was the third in this band of losers. Ama had liked him since the very first train ride. He had been in the girls' compartment and smiled at Ama and that was all it took for her to fall head over heels. He was smart, talented, funny, and a prefect. Remus wasn't too tall, and that was good due to Ama's tiny ness. He was the brains and the common sense of the Marauders, but there were lapses and it was apparent that he had a fun side, too. No wonder Ama liked him. Lily fancied him as well.  
  
Last and definitely least is Peter Pettigrew. He's fat ugly and really stupid... that is all.  
  
Lily got up and went into the bathroom. Let Riley deal with Ama. She had a headache. Between trying to remember the dream, the loud boom from earlier, and Ama's shouting, Lily had developed a real ponder. She brushed her teeth and took some headache cure. Then she went to her trunk at the end of her bed and took out some fresh clothes and robes. She slowly put them on, waiting for the medicine to take effect, and pulled her hair up into two knobs at either side of her head. Finally adding some black eyeliner, she pronounced herself suitable for the rest of the world to see and went down to the common room to see what everyone was doing. Clearly, Riley and Ama had already gone down and had left her to find her way down to break fest by herself. When she got to the bottom of the stairs no one was there. Or so she thought....   
  
WPS: ok there you go. Chapter one which formally was chapter one AND two. Now they are together. LOVE! Love will bring us together! Blah blah blah blah blah blah..... Anyway. Please review. It really means a lot to hear your comments. And thank you. 


	2. Up the stairs

Disclaimer: nothing mine really. NOW LEAVE ME IN PEACE! *sniffle* stupid lawyer bullies. T_T  
  
W*P*S: thanks to my reviewers. No big note. Yay happy on with the show.  
  
*setting is in the common room, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus are sitting around. Remus has his head in a book, Sirius is playing wizards chess with Peter, who is obviously losing, and James is coming up with new "battle plans" for the next Quidditch game.*  
  
After a long bout of planning, James sat back and sighed. He glanced around the room and noticed that he and his friends were the only ones there. The first years that had been giggling in the corner had left a while ago.  
  
"Oy, Padfoot!" he said. Sirius looked up from the board.  
  
"Wha?" he replied lazily. James got up and strolled over to him. He looked down and the board and chuckled. In one move, Sirius could demolish Wormtail's entire game, but James could tell that his best friend was playing with Peter. Like cat and mouse, except dog and rat. He laughed again.  
  
"What's so funny?" whined Peter. He had been trying to make a move for the last 15 minutes, but every time he placed his hand on something, Sirius would shake his head no, as if to warn him. It didn't matter what he tried. He would do no good. Sirius looked up at James and asked,  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I've got and idea." Smiled James proudly.  
  
"Gracious me! And idea? So your brain DOES work!" chimed in Remus, who had put his book down to listen.  
  
"Who knew" added Sirius, utterly pleased with the expression on James's face.  
  
"Ahh shove it you two." He picked up a pillow and tossed it at Sirius's head, but it missed and landed on the chess set.  
  
"Oh James! I was just about to make my move!" squeaked Peter, his beady eyes brimming with unshed tears.  
  
"You would have lost anyway. It was doomed form the start." Sirius stated "So Prongs, what's your big idea?" he asked. James said nothing. Only nodded toward the girls stairs. A huge grin broke out on Remus's face.  
  
"And how do you suppose we get up? We've tried everything." He questioned.  
  
"I dunno. You come up with all the ideas. Hello?" James knocked on Remus's head "You're the one with the brains remember?"  
  
"Well Moony, in your official opinion, what do you think we should attempt first?" said Sirius sounding very stately.  
  
"I'm thinking we bewitch th-"he was very rudely cut off.  
  
"We already tried that" groaned Sirius thinking about what happened the last time he put a wand to the stairs.  
  
"As I was SAYING. I think we should bewitch them, not to let us pass, but to think that we are girls. There for we can get up there any bloody time we want." James reached out and ruffled Remus's hair.  
  
"Now there's an idea. Good Moony. Alright, lets get started" Remus was about to get up and join his friends when he looked up to the top of the stairs and noticed his secret love, Ama. Immediately he smoothed out his robes and fixed his hair. Then he picked up his book and began to read. But his eyes weren't moving and every now and then he would glance up at James and Sirius, then at Ama, who was watching the two boys with confusion and curiosity written all over her face, and then back down to his book.  
  
BOOM  
  
Sirius and James were thrown backwards, landing on either side of Lupin, who didn't look up at all. They looked at each other then burst out laughing. Remus cracked a smile, which was hidden to his fuming love by his book. James was laughing so hard he fell of the couch, quickly followed by Sirius. Padfoot pulled himself up and panted,  
  
"O...k...new...plan." This time James was the mastermind.  
  
"We go get our brooms, hop up on 'em, then cruise to the top." he grinned. "Ahh the cleverness of me." turning to Sirius, who nodded, he added, "Well then its settled. Let's go get 'em." and they dashed off.  
  
About two seconds later they were back in front of the steps, brooms tight in hand. They looked at each other, then at the stairs, then back to Remus, then to each other and nodded. Mounting their broom and kicking off hard, they circled for a little bit, waiting for the other to have a go at it. Suddenly Sirius zoomed toward the top and exclaimed,  
  
"THIS IS ACTUALLY GOING OT WOR-AHH!" *THUMP* Some kind of a barrier had cause him to, once again, be hurled through the air. He landed face down on the carpet and didn't move for a while. Ama gasped and started down toward him, while James and Remus approached him slowly.  
  
"Padfoot? Are you alright?" said James while prodding Sirius with the end of his broom. Remus grabbed the shaft.  
  
"OY! Don't poke him with that just let him be." Ama walked up cautiously,  
  
"Is he...dead?" she asked timidly, "Oh Riley will be so disappointed." A muffled voice sounded form near the crumpled heap that was once Sirius Black. It said, "Why would she disappointed?" but to James, Remus and Ama it sounded more like,  
  
"Wmy moud me me mismamoimed?" James let out a girly cry and dropped to his knees, flipping his fallen comrade over and dragging him up to him, saying,  
  
"OOOH YOU'RE ALRI-I-I-GHT!" he sobbed, "I THOUGHT I'D L-O-O-O-ST Y-O-O-O- U!" Sirius tried to push James away but he just tightened his grip wailing in mock concern.  
  
"PRONGS!" he yelled "I'M BLOODY ALRIGHT, NOW WILL YOU LET ME GO?" James immediately dropped his head and stood up. Sirius cringed.  
  
"Oh ok" he said. Sirius stood with Remus's help and said,  
  
"Who's up for round two? Anyone? James? Ama, Remus? Its actually quite fun." Ama made a strangled cry and stormed up the anti-boy stairs. Remus sighed, sad she had left.  
  
"Well you chaps have fun. I'm heading down to breakfast with the rest of the sane people in this world. I hope there is still something good to eat," and with one last look up the stairs and to the door Ama had disappeared though, he climbed out the portrait hole.  
  
"Yea I'm gonna go too. That one knocked me around a bit. Maybe some food will help." Said Sirius rubbing his head. "You coming?"  
  
"Na. I'm gonna work on the new plays for now. This is my first year to be captain and I want to WIN IT ALL!" he cried, throwing his hands into the air  
  
"Alright, but don't wait too long." Said Sirius. About 20 minutes later Riley and Ama come down the stairs. Ama shot James a dirty look then climbed out the hole after Riley. 'So...' thought James 'Lily is still up stairs. All alone. Damn if only we could find a way up there.' He turned his chair around and stared out the window. He was in his own little world on Lilies and snitches when he heard someone coming down the stairs...  
  
W*P*S: ok how did you like it?? I'm already typing up the next chapter, it's a good one. Hee hee. Maaaaaaybe some snogging, or fighting. You decide. HA! NO YOU DON'T!! IM THE ONE WHO WRITES THE STORY hahahahaha. Ok I'm done. Please review! Please pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseeeee eee! And thank you. 


	3. A yummy breakfast

Disclaimer: I *whimper* don't *sniffle* own *sob* A-A-N-N-N-N-E-E-E-THING- ING-IIIIIIING-GAH! *curls up in small corner head in hands crying*  
  
W*P*S: Ok no big note again. Well thanks to my reviewers (7) almost to 10! This one's a long one and yay! On with the story!  
  
Lily looked around, nope not alone. There was Potter, reclining in an armchair with his eyes focused on something outside the window he was facing. She tiptoed across the room, trying not to draw his attention, but to her dismay, she tripped on the rug, yelped, and fell, just in time to for Potter see. "OUCH" said Lily to herself, staying on her knees. In a flash James was up out of his chair and helping Lily up, despite her protests.  
  
"Alright there Bicarda?" he asked.  
  
"Yea" she muttered. The heat was rising to her face. That had been a classic cartoon fall. Arms flaring wildly, a stupid expression of shock on her face, the dumb sound she made, and the worst part was that Potter had witnessed it all.  
  
'He's probably trying not to laugh. Just gonna wait until I'm gone to giggle his butt off. grr' she thought.  
  
"Are you sure?" he pressed, a hint of urgency in his voice.  
  
"Yes I'm fine." She said brushing her robes off. 'Merlin! Why does he care?' She tied to change the subject  
  
"So where are Remus and the others?" James growled inwardly. Why had she made a point to say REMUS's name? Why had she said REMUS and the others? REMUS REMUS REMUS!  
  
"REMUS and the others already went down to breakfast." He said through clenched teeth Wasn't it Ama who fancied his hairy friend? Why in the blazes did Bicarda care? Why was he getting so worked up? Oh right, he was jealous.  
  
"So why didn't you go down with them?" she asked, not noticing he was upset. He clamed down a bit and said,  
  
"I was waiting for you, love." He grinned. He could never stay mad at her. She mumbled a response that he didn't hear.  
  
"Well shall we be off then?" she asked. He held out his arm to her, but she didn't take it and proceeded to climb out through the hole. James followed after her.  
  
"BICARDA! OY! BICARDA!" she cringed why did he have to yell? She was only about five paces ahead of him. "Tell me, why are you walking so fast? In a hurry to see REMUS?" he asked. For some reason his anger had flared again. She turned to look at him. Eyeing him cautiously she asked,  
  
"Now why would you say that?"  
  
"No reason." He said softly looking down at the floor. Suddenly it dawned on Lily.  
  
"What? Do you think I like him?" a grin spread across her face, "Are you jealous? Mad with envy?" she was giggling like an idiot as James's face got redder and redder, "Do YOU fancy me? Do you want to hoooold me?" she drug out the word hold, jumping in circles around him, "Do you want to huuuug me?" she bounced in front of him, "And looove me? And kiiiiiiiss me?" James had had enough. He reached out and grabbed her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Drawing her up to him, he caught her lips in a kiss. At first she fought back but he deepened the kiss and she wilted in his embrace. He wished it never would stop. But sadly, people have to breathe. So he let go of her, after what seemed like an eternity, and said simply,  
  
"As a matter of fact I do." Her mouth formed a frown. Apparently she was angry with his actions. Her words of fire merely bounced off of him, for in her eyes, was the truth. She has enjoyed it. She may not think it now but soon she would realize just how much she wanted for a mister James Potter. He thought.  
  
He was still smiling when her turned around and began to walk toward the Great Hall, once more. She continued to shout after him. But after a while she quieted down and followed after him, glaring at his backside.  
  
Once inside the doors, he met eyes with Sirius and grinned a grin like never a grin was grinned before. Lily sat down opposite Riley and Ama. Next to Remus and Peter. James decided not to say anything about her sitting next to Remus, and plopped down next to Sirius, who noticed something amiss.  
  
"Alright Prongs, what did you do to Lovely Lily this time?" he said rising an eyebrow, "I knew we should have made you come with us."  
  
"What makes you think I did something? For all you know it was her who snogged me!" James protested.  
  
Sirius gaped, "She WHAT?!?" he said, very bewildered. He looked from James to Lily, James, Lily, James, Lily. She blushed under his confused stare. His eyes got wider.  
  
"She DID kiss you!" he exclaimed. Half of the people sitting around them turned to look. Who kissed who and why was Sirius Black yelling about it? James turned to the kid next to him and asked to borrow his copy of The Daily Prophet. He rolled it up and proceeded to whop Sirius over the head. He unrolled it and handed it back to the kid saying, "Thank you." Sirius had barked in surprise when the paper made contact. He whirled on James and shouted  
  
"Whadja do that for?!" he said rubbing his head "Is it not enough that I already got hit on the head?" James glared at him and said in an annoyed voice,  
  
"No she didn't, you noisy bafoon, I did, me," he pointed to his chest, "I kissed her. Now would you shut you big mouth before the other half of Hogsmead hears you!" he scolded.  
  
Riley looked over at Lily and got up to sit by her. Ama followed suit, but didn't seem to care because she got to snuggle in next to Remus, who didn't object either. Ama looked at Lily in concern,  
  
"Is that git telling the truth?" she asked furrowing her brows. Lily nodded in response and continued to eat her waffles looking up at the sky as though nothing happened. She wondered if the owls had come today.  
  
"Lils, we're real sorry we didn't wait for you and walk you down to breakfast." Said Riley, Lily looked at her; she looked like she was trying not to laugh, or something.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because if we had then he wouldn't have done that!" Ama said as though stating the obvious. Lily waved it off. Riley finally gave into temptation and broke out with a gigantic toothy grin.  
  
"SO! Is Potter as good of a snogger his reputation makes him out to be?" she was bouncing in her seat, waiting to know the truth. Ama giggled and said,  
  
"Yes! Tell us all the juicy details, I've never been kissed, you know. I wanna know what its like!"  
  
Remus choked on his pumpkin juice. He set it down and wiped his chin with the sleeve of his robes. He locked eyes with James and Sirius and gave them a 'If you laugh I will kill you by the next full moon.' Look. They kept quiet, and forced food into their mouths to keep the peals of laughter, that were trying so desperately trying to escape, in. He glanced down to his right, then sighed and went back to eating. Oh how he wished to be the first to touch her fair lips to his.  
  
"C'mon Lily! Tell us!" Riley whined, tugging at her sleeve. Lily said nothing. She wasn't gong to say anything with potter sitting right there! Why in the world could they not wait? This was frustrating her.  
  
"Fine we'll wait!" said Ama. But after 5 minutes of waiting for Lily to finish her breakfast Riley grabbed Lily by one arm while Ama got the other and they drug her out of the Great Hall kicking and screaming "I CAN WALK! I CAN WALK!" They set her down.  
  
"Ok now that we are out of Potter's hearing range you can tell us all about it!" Riley said cheerfully. Ama nodded in agreement, with and equally huge grin on her face.  
  
"Tell you what?" sneered a voice from behind them. They turned to see a figure step out of the shadows of a dim lighted staircase.  
  
"Snivellus" growled Riley.  
  
"Now my sweet, what was it you mudblood friend was going to tell you? I absolutely dying to know." He drawled.  
  
"Nothing that concerns slimy gits like you." Said Lily furiously.  
  
Snivellus a.k.a. Severus Snape, had always been extremely rude to Riley's friends. He looked down upon Lily for being a "mudblood" and scorned Ama because, even though she was a pureblood, her family was a joke to other pureblood families due to her great-great-grandfather, Michel Blithe and his huge mistake. But he was never rude to Riley. Infact he was attracted to her for her beauty and lineage. The Knightly's blood line dated back almost as far as his own. He was constantly cornering her and trying to persuade her to switch houses and become his "Slytherin Queen." What a jerk. He couldn't get it through his greasy head that she wasn't interested. He approached her, reaching out to touch her face she flinched away, but he shot his hand out and grabbed her, bringing her up to him.  
  
"Get your slimy hands off of her before I hex you into oblivion." hissed Ama as she pointed her wand at Snape. Lily followed suit and plunged her hands into her robes for her wand. Just as Ama and Lily were about to put one bad jinx on Snivellus, a voice sounded from behind him saying, "Acciro wands." Their only real protection flew out of their hands and into Bellatrix Lestrange's. From behind her came Sirius's younger brother, Regulus.  
  
"Well if it isn't my bloodtraightor of a brother's little hore. Really Snape, why do you bother with such a waste of good blood? She is, after all, a Gryffindor." he said. Riley shot a menacing glance at him as he continued to insult her,  
  
"So tell me, how many times have you warmed his bed and how much has it earned you? 10 maybe 15 galleons? Ha!" he laughed along with Bellatrix. Snape didn't enjoy their topic of conversation and placed a silencing charm on the both of them. Then he turned his attention back to Riley who was trying to wrench her wrist form his grasp, but to no avail. He yanked her toward him. He leaned in to snog her but before he could reach her her lips, flesh collided with flesh, and there was a sickening CRACK that echoed through the hall. Snape released Riley immediately to grab his now broken nose, which was spurting blood. He looked up to see who had hit him and there, standing next to Riley, panting, was Sirius. His eyes blazed with hatred as he put and arm around Riley's shoulders and said harshly,  
  
"Don't you EVER touch her again, or it will be more than you greasy nose that is broken." Snape reached for his wand and let go of his nose briefly but doubled in pain when he grabbed it too hard again. Blood was gushing non stop out of this the hooked feature and he could do nothing to stop it. Riley laughed as Snape toppled over due to a well placed kick from Sirius. James came up to him, dragging Regulus by the collar. He threw him down on the ground.  
  
"Stupid git attacked me." he pointed to a gash across the left side of his face. Lily and Ama walked over to join the group leaving an unconscious Bellatrix in a crumpled heap. Sirius sighed looking around at the three Slytherins on the ground around him.  
  
"Is it bad that I'm related to two of them?" he asked, prodding his brother with his foot.  
  
"No. Because you're noble and you save me from almost certain-"  
  
"Death?" joked Sirius  
  
"Close enough. I think I might have died it he had snogged me." Riley, Ama and Lily all shivered at the thought.  
  
"Oy, where's Moony?" said James, looking around, "I know he came out here with us..."  
  
"I'm over here." Said Remus, who was levitating two more 6th year Slytherins that the James, Sirius, and Riley recognized as the Slytherin Quidittch team beaters. They were twins named Nick and Matt Boweing. Remus dropped them next to Regulus, and turned to Ama, whose milky Irish skin was already beginning to bruise from where she had gotten into a fist fight with Bellatrix and Lily. He frowned and muttered a healing spell. She blushed and thanked him, looking down at the ground. James turned to him,  
  
"Oh I see how it is; you'll heal your little Irish lass but leave your friend out to dry! This damned cut it far worse that her little bitty bruise!" he complained.  
  
"Well if its bothering you that much then go to Madame Pomfry." As soon as he said it he knew it was a mistake. James's eyes widened and he gaped along with Sirius.  
  
"How dare you say that to Prongs! You know how he is with...with HER!" spluttered Sirius. Lily looked at the ashamed Remus to the shocked Sirius and the scared James, who seemed like he was about to cry. (A/N this is one of those exaggerated moments. It really sort of a joke. Just keep reading!)  
  
"I'm sorry James! I wasn't thinking about what I was saying!"  
  
"Alright! That's enough! I wanna know what going on here!" started Lily. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Oh it's just Prongs here," he slapped James on the back, "He's afraid of POPPY!" James flinched when he said her name.  
  
"Umm why?"  
  
"Because she wants to.....to....AHAHAHA!" Sirius couldn't finish his sentence. Apparently whatever POPPY wanted to do was too funny for him to say. Remus finished for him, "James fears going to POPPY" he jumped again, "for the matter that he believes that in his third year she tried to molest him. He had a terrible cold from staying out with m-"James elbowed him in the ribs "out in the RAIN! The rain! Rain. That was it!" he said hurriedly. He had almost said that James had caught it from being out with him as Prongs on one particularly rainy full moon. "I DON'T BELIVE IT! I KNOW IT! SHE WANTED MY YOUNG VIRGIN BODY!" Lily sniggered when James said that he had a "virgin" body. "And every time I go in there, she takes my glasses so I can't see anything or escape! I'm COMPLETELY BLIND without them AND SHE KNOWS IT! There is nothing I can do! All I want is to be left alone but she ruins my little virgin ears and eyes with her vile molesting thoughts!" he mock sobbed, putting his head in his hands. Lily giggled and took out her wand and healed his gash. He jumped up and beamed at Remus.  
  
"Thank you Moony! I knew you'd come through!" Remus shook his head and pointed to Lily. "Wasn't me, twas her." James turned to Lily and she blushed.  
  
"Well I don't really believe any of this but I figured it was the only solution. It was just a stupid healing spell. No need to than-" James was currently squeezing life out of her with a hug, dancing around with her saying in a sing-songy voice 'Lovely Lily likes me! Lovely Lily likes me!' she laughed and pushed him away. Sirius spoke,  
  
"I dunno about you folks but I already have three detentions and I'd rather not get another, so can we shove off? You know, before anyone passes by and decides to give me another." And with that they headed back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
W*P*S: Ok that's all folks for now. I didn't write that much this past week due to the fact I thought I was getting bad grades in my classes. Please review! I would like to get at least 10. Let's hope. *closes eyes and crosses fingers* And thank you. 


	4. Whats the word

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. Hahhahahahhahaahhh..... grr  
  
W*P*S: I am in search of good beta reader, for I have none. (And I'm sure you all can tell. but I think its getting better because the spell check is finally working. Can you believe I have been writing and this I the first time I have spell check? Yeah it sucked) Anyone willing to apply for the job, please, don't refrain from inform me! Thanks to all my reviewers! Love ya guys! Oh and I really wanted to get this out earlier but alas, I have been far too busy (meaning I was grounded again. My parents have found my only weaknesses. My stereo and my computer. Bastards) Plus, I got a Fender and have been playing my fingers to the bone. Then I had to break from anything because my I felt like my digits were going to fall off, but now I'm all better and I can finish. OK! On with the show.  
  
Last chapter: "I dunno about you folks but I already have three detentions and I'd rather not get another, so can we shove off? You know, before anyone passes by and decides to give me another." And with that they headed back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Lily sat back in her chair. She sure wished that the library had the same ones as the common room. Oh well. These were still really squishy. Good for reading. But she wasn't reading anything. Just sitting. She was having a bit of trouble with her essay. It was for her least favorite class. A History of Magic. Being a ghost, Professor Bins never really explained his assignments, but this just wasn't that good of a day either. First she had a headache earlier, and then she got a kiss that was very...very...well let's just say it was a hell of a lot better than her last boyfriend. But the kiss had come from stupid James Potter. And anything like that from him was nothing good. Third, she had gotten into a scrape with a couple of Slytherins. That was a blast. Her head still throbbed from one of Bella's punches. Afterwards, instead of going back to the common room with her fellow Gryffindors, she had gone to the library, to work on her essay that she had, stupidly, put off until the day before it was due. Dreading what would be in store for her on Monday, she pushed everything out of her head except the dates, names and how many goblins had fought and died in the war. Not the 1st war, or the 2nd, or the 23rd, but the 47th. Merlin's beard! How many stupid wars would they go through? Some only lasted 2 minutes, while others 2 years. Lily was terrible at remembering everything. She was much better at Charms. Give her a new spell and she would learn it, and perfect it in 5 minutes flat. History essays...well that's a different story.  
  
Two hours later she looked over her work. She had the entire foot and a half that she needed. She stretched and gathered all her things. It was almost time for dinner. Stuffing everything in her bag she stood and headed to the Gryffindor common. When she got there she realized that it was the day that they changed the new password, which was posted in the common on the board. With everything that had happened over the day, she had plum forgot to check it. What a wonderful day. She had too much stuff to take down to the Great Hall with her so she sat down and waited for someone to come. She was tired, even thought she had been sleeping in a lot lately and going to bed early. Maybe Riley was right. Maybe there was something wrong with her...  
  
~  
  
Ama sighed and patted her full belly. Tonight they had served her favorite! Steak! She had eaten more than Riley AND James. And that was a big feat for someone so small. But there was no competion when it came to Sirius and Remus. When she had reached for her third, Sirius was finishing his and Remus was starting on his fourth. To James and Sirius this was no big shock. Remus could always "wolf" down a lot right before the full moon, which was tomorrow night. But Riley and Ama were giving him funny looks, of course he didn't notice due to the fact he had a big piece of juicy meat right in front of him.  
  
"Jeez Remy, how can you eat so much?" Riley asked, pointing her empty fork at him.  
  
"Yeah! You have the weirdest eating habits." Said Ama. James nodded in agreement. He could barely shove the rest of is roll down his throat. Remus looked up from his plate, and placed his knife and fork down, swallowing slowly. Heat was rising to his face and he didn't look up, merely muttered he was full.  
  
"Oh c'mon now! We didn't mean for you to stop!" exclaimed James "I bet he could get five!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Nah! He could so down six!" Sirius looked at Remus, "Couldn't you Moony! You always get kind of carnivous right before the you-know-what!" Remus's eyes grew wide with a mixture of emotions. Fear, anger, and hurt shone through his glossy light blues. He stood up and with out a word he left the hall, ignoring their cat calls of sorry.  
  
"Looks like you went too far AGAIN!" he said angrily, turning on Sirius.  
  
"Me?! You 're the one who...who...umm...WELL YOU DID IT TOO!" Sirius ranted, poking James in the chest. He stood up and glared at his so called best mate. Still staring angrily at him, he growled,  
  
"C'mon Riley, lets shove off and leave this BAFOON to his own devices." And he stormed off. Riley sighed and got to her feet saying, "No offense Jamsey, I'm not in this fight, but I'm going to go with him." pointing after Sirius.  
  
He muttered a reply and prodded his potatoes with his fork. Great. Just great. Now both his friends were angry with him. He looked up at Ama who was still chewing her last bite, and said, "I guess you're going with them?" she peered at him and patted her belly.  
  
"Nah. I'll walk to the tower with you. You can catch me if I fall over."  
  
"How come you'd fall?"  
  
"Because I'm off balance."  
  
"Dare I ask why?"  
  
"Ate too much" Ama smiled, nodding and rubbing her over-stuffed tummy. James laughed and got to his feet, helping Ama to hers, and they set off.  
  
As James walked with his small friend, he questioned her on many things. Well ok just two things. One, why was she so short, for which she replied that she had some leprechaun blood in her somewhere. He thought that was cool. The other thing was Lily.  
  
"Ama? DoyouthinkIcouldeverhaveachancewithLily?" he asked hurriedly. She giggled.  
  
"I wouldn't know." She said. Still laughing a bit.  
  
"Well... do you think she'd ever like me?" he asked.  
  
"Couldn't tell ye. What I could tell ye is that you're not on her good side. There is something about you, I don't know what, but there is something that just bothers her about you. Yup. Definitely not on her good side." She stumbled a bit and he caught her under her arm.  
  
"Well what guy is?" he spat back at her. But what she said next made him storm away and out on to the grounds outside the castle.  
  
"Remus is."  
  
~  
  
"SIRIUS! HEY SIRIUS!" he turned. Riley caught up to him and took his arm. He was a little stunned by this but just shrugged it off.  
  
"Care to go for a walk, milady?" he asked still grimacing from before.  
  
"Sure. Where shall we go?" she asked bobbing along next to him, enjoying the contact between them.  
  
"Umm." Sirius stroked his chin, "and empty class room to snog our brains out?" she gave him a look, while she tried not to laugh. "I knew it. Only Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls want to do that. I have to put TIME in with Gryffindor girls. Don't bother to do either with Slytherins, though. How do they expect me to ever loose my virginity when the only ones I want to sleep with are too conservative? This bites the big one." She gave him a confused look.  
  
"You're still a virgin?" he nodded, "I had no idea." Sirius sighed.  
  
"Just because I like to snog and I enjoy having a lovely lady on my arm from time to time, doesn't mean I would do that with just anyone." He said sounding upset, "I respect the girls I am with. Most of the time. Sometimes. Well, you know."  
  
"Oh. So you respect me?" she asked.  
  
"Nope." He said casually.  
  
"Why not?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Because, love," he stroked her chin, "I'm not WITH you, am I?" his face got closer to her. She smiled and said sweetly, "Which empty class room do you have in mind?" Sirius let out a whoop of glee, latched on to Riley's arm and began to run down the corridor, with her giggling madly the whole way.  
  
~  
  
"Oy! Bicarda! Wakie wakie!" opening her eyes slowly, Lily looked up at a frowning Remus Lupin. He straightened up and held out his hand. Lily took it and bent back down to get her bags, but Remus was faster and grabbed them.  
  
"I'll carry these. You look to tired to even walk. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes I just dozed off."  
  
"Why out here?" he asked.  
  
"Because I didn't check to see the new password and I couldn't get in and I had too much stuff to go down to dinner and I just sat down to wait for someone to come by and...and...do you know it?"  
  
"Know what?" she groaned and pointed to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Oh yea I do its 'cockroach clusters'" the Fat Lady said thank you and swung open. Lily let out a sigh of relief and climbed through, followed by Remus, who was still holding her things. She looked around. Not a lot of people but still enough. She wondered how many had just let her sleep out there. Nobody would do that to you, she reassured herself. And unless there were some Slytherin sympathizers then she had nothing to worry about. She turned to Remus and took her things.  
  
"Thank you for not letting me sleep forever out there, Remy. See you tomorrow. I'm going to bed where its soft and warm, unlike the passage ways." She gave a small laugh and turned toward the stairs.  
  
"Oy! Lily! Don't fall asleep on those stairs, afraid I can't help you there." Remus called after her. She laughed and continued to climb. Reaching her dorm, she dropped her stuff and flopped down on her bed. Out like a light.  
  
~  
  
James didn't get back form his little stress reliving trip to the forest until late. He snuck into the common room; sitting on a sofa in front of the couch was Remus. He knew Remus had heard him come in, but he wasn't looking at James. Merely staring at the flames licking the logs of the ever- lasting fire. James approached him. He had to make up with Remus, even if Remus didn't want to talk. It would be better if they made some kind of agreement. It was never good when he was alone during his transformation. Never. He would tear himself to shreds.  
  
"Moony," he began, "I'm sorry for what happened at dinner. I didn't mean to- "Remus got up and glared at James. "Then why did you even bring it up?"  
  
"I didn't mean to!" James pleaded, "I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I'm sorr-"Someone, no, two people were coming though the hole. One was laughing while the other was trying to shush them, it was a losing battle. Sirius straightened up and stopped mid-laugh. He spotted the others and hung his head. Riley let go of his arm and bid the others goodnight, then headed up her stairs to her dormitory.  
  
"Remy, I feel terrible about dinner tonight. I pushed it too far. Please don't be angry with me. Please?" said Sirius, his eyes still on the floor. Remus sighed. Tomorrow would be the full moon. He needed them to be there and he didn't need to be upset.  
  
"Alright. Fine. You both are forgiven. I'm going to bed now; I suggest you two do the same because none of us will get much later." He grabbed his book and trudged up the stairs. James looked at Sirius and Sirius looked at James, who was the first to speak, "Well, I suppose if Moony can forgive you I can too. Sorry I yelled at you like that."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry I called you a bafoon." Said Sirius.  
  
"Sorry I called you a troll bogie eater." Said James.  
  
"You didn't call me that." Said Sirius, giving him a funny look.  
  
"Oh. Well I was thinking' it."  
  
"Well aren't you a nice one"  
  
"C'mon lets head up. I just a long run. I'm ready to sleep."  
  
~  
  
"LILYKINS! WAKE UP LILYKINS! OR ELSE YOU'LL BE LATE TO CLASS!" Lily sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Who was yelling at her? Riley and Ama were already gone, and she was alone in the room.  
  
"LILY-FLOWER! C'MON TIMES-A-TICKING AWAY! YOU'VE ALREADY MISSED MOST OF BREAKFAST!" Oh it was Sirius. He must have been at the foot of the stairs. She looked over at her clock. Oh man! It was 8:30! Classes started in 25 minutes. She leapt out of her bed then ran to the stairs where she yelled thank you down to Sirius and headed to the bathroom. Ugh, she thought, no time for a shower. Sweeping her hair up in to a ponytail and grabbing new robes out of her trunk she hastily gathered up her books and headed down to the common room, where Sirius, James and Peter were waiting for her.  
  
"Sleep in late, love?" James asked. She growled.  
  
"Why didn't Riley and Ama wake me? Where are they?"  
  
"At breakfast. We didn't see you down there so we decided to come make sure you were alright!" Sirius said cheerfully.  
  
"But to our dismay, you were asleep, atop the stairs that forbid anyone on the male gender to ascend. So Sirius here merely used a little charm to project his mighty voice in order to wake you from your beauty slumber. Not that you need it. I don't think you could get any cuter!" winked James showing his pearly whites in one of his infamous, and so-called innocent grins. Lily blushed. Then her stomach growled. She hadn't had anything to eat since lunch yesterday. This was fantastic.  
  
"Well then" smirked Sirius, hearing her tummy's protest to being empty, "I think its safe to say you're hungry." Lily made a face at him  
  
"Ya think?" she sneered. He let out a hearty laugh and took her arm. With James on the other, they frog-marched her out of the common room and all the way to the great hall.  
  
~  
  
They had just sat down to eat when the mail arrived. A large package dropped in front of Remus, whose eyes lit up. "ALRIGHT!" he exclaimed tearing the wrapping off of the box. Sirius and James grinned. Remus's mum always sent him some kind of home made goodie on the full moon. Today cookies, tomorrow brownies and then crumb cakes on the third. They were always superb. Sirius and James jumped for the sweets. Sirius raised the yummy thing to his mouth but before he could eat it a large black owl swooped down and grabbed it form his hand, then glided over to the Slytherin table, landing next to Regulus. Sirius growled, and grabbed another cookie. "Jerk" said James, throwing Regulus an exceedingly dangerous look. "Stupid git, thinking I care whether mummy dearest sends me letters," he spat not taking his eyes off of his increasingly nervous brother, "Look at him gloating. I'd like to wring his little neck. Mum's too." He mumbled.  
  
"I thought you said it didn't bother you." Said Lily. Sirius's eyes still hadn't left his brother, who looked like he was going to have a panic attack.  
  
"Oh. It doesn't. I'm only trying to scare the grimy pants off of the little, fluffy, stupid prat. HA look at him. Gettin' all ancy. Thinks I'm hexin' him. Ha ahahaha. Oy Prongsy, turn and laugh at him. You know just help me out here a bit. Maybe we can get him to run out of the hall again. Stupid little, good-for-nothing, idiotic, you'd think he'd learn by now. How many times have we done this? Is there EVER anything wrong with him? Nope. Nothing. Not a thing. But he still gets freaked when we do it" he kept going, his eyes never leaving Regulus, his stream of insults never faltering. James did just as Sirius told him as did Remus and Riley. Lily looked to and couldn't help but laugh when she saw him stand and start to walk out, his hands creeping to his face. James and Remus laughed harder and Regulus broke out into run. Once he out of the doors, Sirius began to laugh.  
  
"Oy! That was great! HAHA! Little prat. I bet he's gonna find nothing wrong and write to mum to say that I did do something. Maybe I should so I won't be getting in trouble for nothing." He said, laughing the entire time. A large brown and gold owl-eagle came towards them. It circled over the area where the seven were sitting then landed on Lily's right shoulder. Sirius squinted at the chain around the bird's neck, and then held out his hand. It willingly hopped on to his arm.  
  
"Umm Lily-love, can you please tell me why the head eagle of the Evans personal flock has come to land on YOUR shoulder?" Lily looked around; everyone who had seen the bird was staring with interest. All of the Slytherins had very confused looks upon their faces.  
  
"Umm nope, couldn't tell you. Sorry. Why is there something unusual about it?" Sirius looked up at her with a very serious look on his face.  
  
"Only that every pureblooded kid in the wizarding world and all over the damned globe wish that someday an Evans Eagle will come to them. Am I right?" he asked looking at around to his friends. All nodded.  
  
"Care to tell me why?" James smirked,  
  
"Only because the Evans family is the purest family in the world. Never been a squib or a muggle born or some kind of half breed, or something else to disgrace the Evans name, in it." Sirius piped up,  
  
"And they date back about two generations farther that the Black family so there is A LOT of intergrading between the two. I'm related to half the damn wizarding world. Heck the only pure blood families mine doesn't cross with is James's and Riley's, which will soon change." He winked and riley who grinned and turned a light shade of pink," Me and Amara are about...umm...I'd say...6th maybe 7th cousins? Removed once or twice. Yea that sounds about right. Though there hasn't been a Black-Blithe union in quite some time. You all know the reason for that. Care to tick off my family with me, Amara midear?" he grinned.  
  
"Are you PROPOSING TO ME?!?!" Ama exclaimed, laughing. Those around them couldn't help but snicker at the thought of Ama and Sirius. Remus was glaring at Sirius, with a slightly annoyed grin plastered to his face, but still enjoying the joke. Sirius wiped a tear from his eye and continued with his story, handing Lily her letter. "Any who, going with what Prongsy said, if there was a threat to their perfect record, it would be squashed immediately. And when I say squashed I mean slaughtered muggle-style. Nasty stuff they would do. You know, beheading, spearing, man hunting without wand chopping off limbs, implement. Real nasty." Lily winced thinking about it, "and that wasn't in the old days only, they still would do that kind of thing. So you can see why all the damned Slytherin bastards want in." Lily looked up at him questionly.  
  
"Does the Evans family support Voldermort?" Sirius shook his head.  
  
"No they don't. In fact I'd bet anything that they hate him just as much as the rest of us. But he won't mess with them. Not that he fears them, but he wouldn't want them to throw their lot in with Dumbledore. They're their own side in all of this. Completely involved in nothing but educating their own and marrying off their offspring. Keeping the clan together. Everything revolves around the clan. Keeping the blood of the clan pure is their top priority. Nothing angers them more than dirty blood amongst their own ranks. The last time it happened, I mean the last time someone did something like that, was really stupid to be a reason to kill those people. They were all pure bloods anyway. See the first son of the Gerald Evans, who was the current favorite person in the clan of the clan leader, Lady Fiona Evans, was arranged to marry none other than my mother. But instead Jacob, though everyone who knew him well called him Jakey, fell in love with my mother's youngest sister, Lola Black. My coolest aunt. He was eleven years her senior. Not that is mattered to either of them. The day before his marriage to me mum, Jakey "kidnapped" Lola and eloped with her to somewhere in Spain. Man was Lady mad. She made it clear that she believed this to be the fault of Gerald and the Black family. About eight Blacks died and Gerald went with them. But Lady never set out a sentence for Jakey and Lola. She let them be for about two years. Right after the wedding, about a month later, Lola got pregnant. Nine more, out pops their first, and last, child. A girl if I'm not mistaken. Can't recall the name of the lass, not that it matters. Three days after the girls second birthday, the Evans's attacked. Jakey and Lola had let their guard down and it cost them their lives and the life of their little babe. Real sad 'twas. All over the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and all the other major magazines and stuff like that. See, Jakey and Lola were quite famous for not being killed yet. Everyone thought they were clear of any real danger coming from Jakey's family. They were so pitifully wrong. The bodies were never found though." He finished. Everyone at the table stared at him in shock.  
  
"How do you know all this?!?" James asked, stunned once again by Sirius's extensive knowledge of things in the wizarding world that quite under wraps. Everybody knew that the Evans's killed Jakey and Lola, but they never knew that much detail.  
  
"Living with me mum, how could you not? She use to drag me and Regulus to that stupid tapestry and point out all the damned place where we were relate to who and who was a blood traitor. 'Course the brat loves it all. I know every inch of it, due to it being practically painted on to me eyelids. She so damned proud of being a Black. Keeps everything in that family. Did you know me dad is me mum's 5th cousin? Yup. Incest is the best, put your family to the test." He said giving a dry laugh.  
  
After Sirius's extensive speech everybody went back to eating. Lily picked up the letter gingerly to see if it really was for her or if she should send it back to its writer with the magnificent bird that brought it. She broke the seal and pulled out thick parchment. "You know that we want to read it too, enlarge it and put it here." said Riley, pushing dishes of food out of the way, clearing a spot on the table for the letter. Lily did so and skimmed over the royal emerald coloring of the ink then back to the top. It read:  
  
'Dear Miss Bicarda,'  
  
"Yup it's for you Lily-Love." Sirius said peering at curly letters.  
  
'I understand this must be overly unusual for you to be receiving such and important letter from someone such as myself.'  
  
"Wow. Doesn't someone sound pompous?" Remus muttered. Lily put on a wily look and nudged James with her elbow.  
  
"Jism? Did you write this?" He flashed his pearly whites at her and winked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
'I'm sure due to your believed status you are overwhelmed with joy to be on the receiving end of such said document. I assume you are also confused as to why it has been sent to you, as you think yourself to be a "mudblood." I use that word as lightly as it can possibly be. Alas, as I am a person who enjoys getting directly to the point, and I believe I am correct in assuming that you are as well, therefore I will do just that. The point of this letter is to inform you of your correct name and heritage. Though you are now currently lead to believe that you are of impure blood, this is simply not true.'  
  
"Jeez this chick is really snotty." said Remus.  
  
"Yea. What makes her so high and mighty?" asked James. Sirius pointed to the bottom of the scroll.  
  
"That's what makes her so high and mighty. She's the bloody head of the Evans clan." He said, "Keep reading Lilykins."  
  
'I'm sure you are slightly, if not totally, confused at this point. Your true given name is Lilianatha Anadela Welmie Evans. You are the daughter of my grandson Jacob Evans and his unintentional wife Lola Black. I and your parents will soon be present at Hogwarts to claim you and place you in your correct house.  
  
Sincerely,  
Lady Fiona Evans  
Head of the Evans Clan'  
  
Lily dropped the letter. A million thoughts and questions running through her head. She was an Evans? Not a mudblood? Her parents weren't her parents? Correct house? Collect her? Here at Hogwarts? How soon? Just as she was thinking this, the doors to the great hall burst open and sparkly green fog wafted through, causing the entire room smell like wild flowers.  
  
W*P*S: ok that took forever and a day. Give of take a few. Sorry it has taken me so entirely long but I have been super busy. Well please review. Please? And thank you.  
  
' 


	5. Exuses

You all will be happy to know that I am working very hard on the next chapter. It will be out very soon, I promise. I'm sorry for the long wait but now that school is out and I have thus far eluded getting a job, I've been writing. I did have it at least a day away from completion until my entire computer crashed and everything that wasn't saved was lost. It was horrible! Smoke coming from the hard drive, there was some strange clicking sound...man I tell you, I was up and screaming for my dad so fast. I thought it was a bomb or something. Scary stuff. So I'm being forced to rewrite most of the chapter. Once again, I apologize for the wait.   
WPS 


End file.
